


Originality - A New Year's Eve Story

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Clit Stimulation, F/M, New Year's Eve, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: How does one enter the new year with Rick Sanchez?





	Originality - A New Year's Eve Story

“Come on, Rick,” you shouted through the living room, watching as the host on the TV talked to the crowd, walking around and shoving his microphone in their faces. Eight minutes till 2019. It had been a day of looking back on the year that had passed; focusing especially on how you had gotten your insufferable and lovely boyfriend. He hated that term though, told you it made him sound like a teenager full of zits. Still, you were excited to start a new year with Rick - at least if he would get here in time.

“Rick, come on!” You tried again, still looking at the TV and watching a child stutter into the microphone, “You don’t want to start your new year with taking a shit or something, do you?”

“Shut up,” he said as he finally dropped down besides you, “I-I-I would be more ambitious if I had to do something when entering the new year, taking a dump is old and _uuu_ -unoriginal.”

“So I am guessing you’re not going to jump off a chair with me?” You teased, leaning over to peck his lips sweetly as he rolled his eyes at you. He decided to lay down on the sofa afterwards, beckoning you down with finger and you did not hesitate to lay down between his legs so you were his chest to your back.

“Six minutes,” you informed him as he wrapped an arm around your waist, “And then we can kiss, God, it’s been forever since I’ve kissed someone at midnight.”

“I think we might have to reschedule that kiss, babe,” Rick mumbled above you. You wanted to turn around so you could see his face but he held you in his arms, making you not want to struggle to do so.

“What does that mean?” You scoffed but then smirked, “Too unoriginal or what?”

“No, I was just having another thing in mind. S-something original and f-fun,” he replied and suddenly, you could feel his hand slide down your stomach to rest between your legs. He cupped the front of your jeans, “How’s this?”

“No complaints from me,” you said, relaxing again after tensing up at the unexpected gesture. You let your breathing become normal again but it lasted mere seconds as his fingers fumbled with the button and the fly. He was never boring - that much was certain.

“Good because I’m going to make you c-come as we enter two thousand and fucking nineteen,” Rick’s heartbeat was quickening underneath you, especially as he slid his hand into your pants. Your own heart skipped a beat as his slightly cold fingers touched your cunt directly only seconds after this had started.

“Yes, please do that,” you said with a breathless voice, having already given in to him and his intoxicating, rough voice and hands. Compared to previous lovers, he was the one who was able to find your clit in record time, and when his fingers brushed over it for the first time, your breath hitched in your throat.

His fingers started their magic, and you closed your eyes to focus on the feel of it and the way it made your core shake. He knew your body well, slowly dragging his index finger over your cunt and dipping it inside of you just briefly to feel how wet you were, praising you as you already felt a gush of slick at his gentleness.

“You really wanted this, huh?” He asked, finger going back to stimulate your clitoris. He drew small circles, drawing out each movement to drive you insane, “T-tell me you did.”

“Mhmm, I wanted it, _want_ it,” you hummed softly after a moment, swallowing thickly as he had sped up the pace. The act sent a spike up arousal down your spine, adding to the pool of pleasure already forming at the base of it.

“You didn’t think I-I would let New Year’s Eve happen without sex, d-did you?” Rick’s voice was lower, a sign that he was horny, and you tilted your pelvis up to meet his palm.

“No,” you moaned, then reached for his wrist to put a bit of pressure on his hand. It did wonders, “Oh _fuck_ … More. Faster!”

Rick’s finger danced over your clit, switching between rubbing in circles and from side to side, each shift between the two making you groan at the brief pause between them. How long had it been? You figured about a couple of minutes, and Rick already had your orgasm building like crazy. Could he really time it? Your train of thought was disturbed as he added another finger, reaching down to scoop some wetness up and smear it across your clit, suddenly rubbing you in quick swipes of his index- and middle-finger.

The change of pace was unexpected, and the more pressure he put on your sensitive nub, the higher your moans became and you realised that you were embarrassingly close from minutes of clit stimulation. How on Earth had he put such a spell on you?

“Oh my God, I’m gonna- Rick!” You cried out without thinking about the time. You knew what the deal was and the fact that no one had screamed _happy New Year_ yet made you realise what was going to happen, and just as you predicted, Rick’s fingers slowed down until they stopped entirely.

The TV had been drowned out by now as your senses were on overload, the annoying host’s voice only being a quiet hum when your brain could focus on nothing but the pleasure fading between your legs. All he needed was to finish you off and he could do it so easily but when you glanced at the screen, you could see there was still a minute to go. What a minute of torture it would be, you thought to yourself and when you tried to voice your frustration, only a strange moan came out.

“Was that a please?” Rick asked, fingers avoiding your clit at all cost. He sounded as if he was laughing quietly to himself and if you had been able to, you would have glared at his smug face. Of course, he would enjoy denying you what you wanted the most!

Though instead of a snappy remark, you nodded eagerly and managed to stutter out the word properly this time. There was no point in trying to defend your pride anymore, not when you were feeling your pussy spasm as it was suddenly avoided, “P-please!”

“30 seconds,” Rick informed you as he reached to swirl his index finger over your very sensitive clit, so slowly that you cried out for more again.

“20 seconds,” he then said. You could not do this, you wouldn’t survive.

“10… 9…” Rick began at last, and when your frustration peaked and you wanted to reach down to rub yourself off, he suddenly started rubbing the small nub in earnest. He showed no mercy, two fingers going from side to side in a pace that was making your orgasm build again so quickly that you could barely breathe, writhing on his chest as you could faintly hear the audience in the TV count down as well. Rick was counting with them, and the filthiness of the situation was fantastic; those innocent people had no idea what kind of countdown they were contributing to, “3… 2… 1.”

Your orgasm hit you like a runaway train going at maximum speed. You arched your back, pressing your shoulders down into Rick’s body and he swore at the pressure of them but the word was not even heard by you; you were too busy focusing on the overwhelming pleasure radiating out from between your legs. The sound of the TV couldn’t compete with the string of obscene sounds that left you as Rick kept stroking your cunt, the spasms continuing in blissful bursts that made you chant his name like a prayer.

“Fuck, babe, k-k-keep saying my name like that,” Rick praised, and when you finally came back down on Earth (after being in what you were sure was heaven), you felt his erection poke into the back of your thigh.

“Why?” You asked with a pant, finally relaxing into his body, “So you’ll jizz in your pants? Don’t think so. That definitely shouldn’t be the first thing you do this year.”

“Think you can handle more?” Rick asked, pulling his hand out of your jeans to grab you by the hip. He pulled you down onto his clothes cock, “H-handle this?”

“After a glass of champagne, I might,” you reached down to rest your hands on his. Now _that_ was certainly going into the new year with a bang.


End file.
